Sopla las velas y pide un deseo
by Clow reed1
Summary: un fic por el cumpleaños de Yuushi... erm.. algo atrasado y cargadito al limon, las yaoi me entenderan...


**Sopla las velas y pide un deseo  
Oshigaku mini fic**

**Por Clow Reed**

**Notas: años de después de graduarse Yuushi Oshitari aun extraña algo que no quiere reconocer**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Sopla las velas y pide un deseo" La madre de Yuushi sonríe sosteniendo la torta con 21 velitas... para el ex alumno de la institución de Hyotei no era un feliz cumpleaños, a decir verdad su vida luego de graduarse y separarse de sus compañeros había sido un quiebre del que quizás no quería reponerse.**

**Muy al contrario de lo que su padre hubiese querido Yuushi decidió seguir algo en donde su creatividad y su amor por las teleseries rosas no fuesen mal miradas, así que la carrera de guionista le tentó. **

**Ahora cursaba 3er año en la carrera que de a poco le estaba apasionando.**

"**Así que 21 años..." Una de las compañeras de Yuushi lo despertó de 'siesta' o como prefería llamarlo el, concentración literaria.**

**No iba a admitir que añoraba sus años escolares y mas en especifico a una persona en particular.**

**Y tampoco admitiría que su deseo cuando soplo las velas era volver a verlo.**

**En sus ratos libre entre clases pensaba en cosas tontas de su vida estudiantil... cuando lo conoció en el primer del club de tenis le pareció la cosa mas bulliciosa y rosada de todo el colegio.**

'**Tengo que conocerlo' Pensó para si el tensai.**

'**Oye! Tu turno, Presentate!' Hablo Sakaki a Yuushi quien volvió a la realidad**

'**Ah! Yuushi Oshitari!, primer año" Miro a su futuro entrenador con detalle... la apariencia que tenía que tener el profesor de Música**

'**Los de primer año comiencen a calentar corriendo 50 vueltas a la cancha'**

"**Eww... recordé lo que no me gustaba del colegio"**

"**Apuesto que son los precalentamientos de Sakaki..." Una sonrisa y una cabello cereza lograron que Yuushi desapartara de su letargo abriendo los ojos.**

"**Gakuto!!!!" El peliazul se puso de pie abrazando a su ex compañero con fuerza, podía escuchar e imaginar la música de fondo cual teleserie.**

"**Que haces aquí?" la sonrisa del chico no cabía en su rostro, aunque hubiese visto a cualquiera, su sonrisa no hubiera sido tan amplia.**

"**Me arranque de la U por tu cumpleaños..." Gakuto tomo la mano de Yuushi comenzando a salir del campus "Ahora vengo a raptarte, para que celebremos..."**

**La cara de sorpresa de Yuushi al salir del establecimiento no se comparo con la cara que puso cuando llego al cine y vio el titulo de la película que había en cartelera...**

"**Lo que el viento se llevo?"**

"**Me pareció buena idea... además si mal no recuerdo aún no la has visto..."  
"No.. nunca la pille en el video club..." Aún miraba el gran cartel del cine arte**

"**La pille hace un par de días cuando vine a verte..."**

"**Viniste a verme?" Al parecer ese día le traería mas de alguna sorpresa**

"**Mas que nada vine para no perderme hoy, quería darte una sorpresa..."**

"**Si que me las has dado... y no sabes cuanto me alegra"**

"**Mas de vale, mi pobre corazón no habría resistido un desaire como ese" Actuando a modo de broma Mukahi miro a Yuushi, aunque de todas maneras la frase de tensai logro sonrojar al pelicereza.**

**Entraron al cine luego de comprar las entradas disfrutando de la película, de vez en cuando Yuushi rozaba la mano del chico hasta que el mismo Gakuto tomo la mano del tensai provocando que se sobresaltara y volteara a verlo... le había tomado la mano inconscientemente en una de las partes mas penosas de la película y sin querer los ojos del pelicereza exhibían lagrimas que comenzaban a salir, lagrimas que el mismo se encargo de sacar de aquellas mejillas sorprendiendo un poco a Gakuto.**

"**Lo siento... creo que me emocione" sonrío un poco compensando la situación mas lo nervioso que se encontraba por la mirada de Yuushi**

"**No te preocupes..." todos los sentimientos reprimidos durante años se abalanzaron sobre Gakuto, de forma de los labios de Yuushi sobre los suyos en un tierno beso, las manos del tensai sosteniéndole las mejilas.**

**La respuesta del cuerpo de Gakuto jugo una mala pasada a ambos ya que por la sorpresa retrocedió un poco provocando que Yuushi al no tener soporte se fuese sobre el chico con todo su cuerpo, botándolos a ambos debajo de los asientos.**

"**Mukahi!..." llamo suavemente el peliazul**

"**Yuushi... " Los ojos del chico clavados en el rostro del otro en la oscuridad no podría ver los sonrojado que se encontraba debido al beso, pero si podía sentir lo agitada de su respiración debido al beso.**

"**Como pude ser tan bruto y no decirte antes lo mucho que te amo?"  
"Yuushi... yo..." Al parecer la sorpresa iría por ambos lados, Gakuto pensaba en la mejor forma de declararle a Yuushi lo que sentía desde hace un tiempo, pero al parecer los sentimientos del peliazul se abalanzaron primero sobre el... sonrió "Feliz cumpleaños..." **

"**Me has regalado el mejor cumpleaños de toda mi vida.." aun en el suelo Yuushi volvió a besar a Gakuto, esta vez con un poco mas de intensidad... olvidando donde estaban, olvidando si había mas gente a su alrededor. Hasta que su propio cuerpo olvido la vergüenza y tomo posesión el deseo que sentía por Gakuto, en ese minuto ese instante acomodándose mejor sobre el para que sus manos recorrieran con gusto y delicia el cuerpo del pelicereza sin dejar de romper el beso, separándose milímetros que dejasen pasar aire, una buena forma de ocultar los gemidos que comenzaban a salir de la boca de Mukahi, tan suaves que excitaban de sobremanera a Yuushi.**

"**no.. podemos seguir así..." por fin un poco mas separados pero respirando agitadamente Gakuto miraba a Oshitari**

"**lo se... pero.. tengo un pequeño problema..." aun a través de la oscuridad el pelicereza noto el sonrojo de Yuushi al referirse a 'su problema' **

"**no pensaras nada de mi.. si te digo que no hay nadie en la sala... y que... no me importa donde sea siempre y cuando sea contigo?" Suavemente le susurro al oído Mukahi, logrando mas de lo que pensaba sobre el cuerpo de Yuushi**

"**Mukahi..." Las manos del Tensai levantaron la polera de Gakuto besándole el pecho con ansias... escuchando los gemidos que lo volvían loco en sus sueños..**

**Se felicitaba mentalmente por haber elegido un buen asiento en la parte de atrás de la sala...**

**Y no es que pensara en que iba a hacer el amor con Mukahi en el cine... no se la había pasado por la cabeza aquella idea...**

**Aunque ahora... la idea le estaba excitando de sobremanera, provocándole una dolorosa sensación en su entrepierna.**

**Abrazo a Gakuto de la cintura pidiéndole abrazarlo con las piernas, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir sus caderas tan juntas rozando una parte ya despierta de sus cuerpos...**

**Se sentó en la butaca buscando una posición cómoda para ambos, pero Gakuto le hizo las cosas mas fáciles... mirándolo con una lujuria que nunca habría creído en el. Se acerco a Yuushi apoyando sus manos a los lados de la butaca hablándole siempre al oído y despacio intentando mantener su cordura para lograr su plan... y su regalo.**

"**Te ayudo con algo?" una de las manos de Mukahi bajo a desabrochar los pantalones del Tensai dejando ver lo excitado que se encontraba**

"**Ah... hai... Mukahi... has cambiado…" Entre respiros el chico sentía las caricias en su miembro por parte de la mano de Gakuto**

"**Todos cambiamos..." Le sonrió dejando un poco su trabajo desnudándose de la cintura hacia abajo dándole la espalda a Yuushi, acercándose para sentarse sobre su miembro; el ver que lo que se proponía, el peliazul lo tomo por las caderas guiándolo hasta sentirse fuera de si al momento que sus cuerpos hicieron contacto para volverse uno, acompañados de gemidos por ambas partes movimientos lentos para que Gakuto se acostumbrase a Yuushi y ya por completo sentando sobre el, descansar sobre su pecho**

"**Eres el mejor regalo que podía tener, Te amo Mukahi..." **

"**Yo también te amo Yuushi..." La sonrisa de Gakuto fue respondida con un beso de parte del Yuushi junto con el comienzo de sus movimientos dentro del chico y de sus manos jugando con el miembro de Gakuto.**

**Sus movimientos continuaron hasta que Yuushi comenzó a sentir que ya terminaría, aumentando la velocidad de sus manos sobre el miembro de Gakuto, buscando llegar juntos al climax, sin dejar se susurrarle cuanto lo amaba... y de oír las mismas respuestas de parte del pelicereza.**

**Mientras el gestor del regalo al ex tensai de Hyotei recibía la confirmación de que su plan había sido un éxito...**

"**Gakuto me debe una muy grande por este regalo.." sonrió Atobe desde su silla en el patio de su casa...**

**Owari**

**Notas: nya... Cargadito al limon esta vez, por el cumpleaños de Yuushi, un poco atrasado pero se me prendió la ampolleta en el trabajo y la termine ahora - espero que les haya gustado. **


End file.
